


Lending a Hand

by SoullessSerenity



Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [8]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoullessSerenity/pseuds/SoullessSerenity
Summary: Barawa's wound had been a little worse than he initially thought. Fortunately for him, a certain Phantom Thief is quite good with bandages.(Prompt #4: “Will you just hold still?”)
Relationships: Barawa/Chat Noir (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Ficlet prompt fillings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995523
Kudos: 12





	Lending a Hand

Barawa had  _ thought _ he was fine. He had taken a pretty tough blow from a monster, but had told Gran and Djeeta that he was okay.

However, the more time passed and the more he walked around the ship, it started hurting more. And when he touched the wound on the side of his stomach, he realised it was bleeding much more than he expected.

He sat down, leaning his back on a wall, and took a deep breath. Maybe sitting down for a second would make it stop hurting long enough for him to be able to get back to his room and bandage it himself. If he even had any first aid stuff left in his room.

He then heard steps coming towards him from down the hall. He tried to get up, but he moved too fast and his wound started hurting badly enough to force him to stop moving, using his hands to put pressure on it and hoping that would make it hurt less.

"Oh, fancy seeing you here, detective."

Out of all the people who could have caught him in that situation, did it really have to be  _ that guy _ ? He scowled when he saw Chat Noir smirking at him.

However, the smirk faded from his lips when he saw Barawa's condition. "You don't look like you're doing so well, though."

"I'm  _ fine _ . I'd suggest you leave me alone before I actually arrest you this time."

"You're clearly not in good shape to hunt me, while I'm perfectly fine. I would get out of your sight way too fast." He chuckled. "Plus, I  _ am _ willing to help you with your current problem."

"I can handle this myself."

"Dealing with it faster is better, detective. If you go moping around the ship, you'll end up ruining your clothes and spreading blood all over the floor."

Barawa looked at his wound. His clothes had already absorbed quite a bit of blood. It would start being too much blood soon enough…

Chat Noir had approached him in the time he spent considering his choices, holding a first aid kit he had gotten out of nowhere (though Barawa had already learned not to question the logic behind some of his tricks). Barawa stepped back in surprise.

“Will you just hold still?” Chat Noir asked. "I  _ could _ tie you up if I wanted to, but I believe you'd prefer if I didn't do that, right? Sit down and relax."

Barawa sighed and did as he was told. Chat Noir hummed as he helped him. He pushed his clothes aside, cleaned any excess blood, and then started to bandage the wound.

His hands were more gentle and careful than Barawa had expected. He never touched him too roughly, so his suspicion of him possibly trying to hurt him while his guard was down was gone. And it did feel quite relaxing…

"There you go." Chat Noir smiled as he stood up, seeming proud of his work.

Barawa looked at himself, touching the bandaged wound carefully. The Phantom Thief was much more skilled at that than he had thought. The bandage had already absorbed some blood, but it didn't seem like it would get to his clothes anymore.

He sighed. "I'll have to thank you this time."

He didn't get an answer. He looked around. Chat Noir was suddenly gone, without a trace.

That was also when Barawa realised there was a very familiar smell around. It was Chat Noir's signature fragrance, the one he would always put on his calling cards. But, this time, it was coming from Barawa himself. Had it simply stuck to him after being so close to each other?

He got up, intending to head back to his room. But the recent event was still at the back of his mind…


End file.
